Suki, da?
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: "Mengetahui dari adikku ternyata Kau seorang abnormal membuatku lebih syok. Kau tahu? Gara-gara pernyataanmu beberapa hari lalu membuatku seperti orang linglung. Ditambah lagi, Kau malah menjauhiku. Kau bilang Kau suka padaku, tapi Kau menjauhiu-" Gilbert berhenti sejenak, authornya bego bikin summary. Final Chapter!
1. Tomodachi

_**Hetalia Axis Power**__ : Hidekazu Himaruya_

_**Suki Kirai : **__Vocaloid – Rin and Len Kagamine_

_**Suki, da? **__: Kaizen Katsumoto_

_**Warning**__ : AU, OOC (maybe), Typo, bahasa yang agak aneh (maybe), romace gagal, friendship (entahlah), mengandung unsur BL, Judul kurang nyambung sama isi cerita, seperti biasa cerita melenceng dari ide awal._

Ingat, yang punya trauma atau benci dengan _Yaoi_ dan _BL_ diharapkan segera klik _icon back_, bagi yang mau melanjutkan membaca Fict ini dimohon untuk membaca di tempat yang memiliki cukup penerangan dan jaga jarak mata Anda dari layar _HP_, _PC_, maupun Laptop. Akhir kata, _Happy Reading_~ ^w^/

* * *

\- RusPrus -

Lorong Hetalia Gakuen, Senin pagi seperti biasa, kecuali suara teriakan luar biasa dari seorang pemuda berhelai platinum _blonde_ yang gemulai ditiup segarnya udara pagi. Aroma wangi shampo _a la_ Russia menyebar di seluruh lorong yang baru saja dia lewati.

Beruntung belum banyak siswa berdatangan sehingga tak ada protesan terdengar atau suara bisik-bisik menanggapi perilaku aneh bin ajaib pemuda yang dikenal angker dan selalu penyendiri tersebut.

"Gilbert-_kun_! Gilbert-_kun_!"

Teriakannya menggema diikuti suara langkah kaki besarnya. Tangan jenjang porselen menarik salah satu pintu kelas. Iris violet menjelajah isi kelas, berhenti tepat pada seorang pemuda albino yang sedang sibuk membersihkan papan tulis.

"Gilbert-_kun_!"

Pemuda tadi kembali mengulang panggilan. Gilbert berhenti membersihkan papan tulis, beralih memandang sosok tak asing baginya, tanpa tahu orang itu nyaris menjebol pintu kelasnya.

Wajah datar – masih mengantuk, "Ada apa?" tanya Gilbert.

Pemuda asal Russia itu hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng singkat. Langkahnya kembali dipicu memasuki ruang kelas. Dia memilih duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang sebelahnya sudah diisi oleh tas milik Gilbert.

"Aku akan menunggumu~!" ucapnya riang.

Gilbert mengedikkan bahu cuek, kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya membersihkan kelas. Jika dihitung, ini sudah tiga minggu sejak keduanya menjadi teman - dan entah mengapa setelah kejadian itu, sikap penyendiri pemuda itu berubah drastis.

Ivan - nama pemuda yang sedang duduk memandangi Gilbert. Dia terlihat lebih ceria dibanding sebelumnya, terutama jika sudah berada di sekitar Gilbert. Ia menempel bagai perangko pada amplop surat di sisi Gilbert.

_Gilbert kesal, ia membencinya - tunggu! Benci? Lalu kenapa tiga minggu lalu dia mengajak Ivan berteman? Itu artinya Gilbert tidak benar-benar membencinya? Tidak. Gilbert serius membencinya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa membencinya. Lalu? _

_Gilbert menyukainya?_

.

.

.

Selesai membersihkan kelasnya, Gilbert memilih duduk di kursi kosong di samping kiri Ivan ; tempat duduknya. Tangannya meraih buku pelajaran dari dalam tas, menaruhnya di dalam laci.

Diam-diam, Ivan terus mengekori gerak-geriknya menggunakan ujung violet bulatnya. Gilbert menghela napas singkat, merasa agak risih terus diperhatikan. Dia berheti.

"Kau tidak kembali ke kelasmu?"

Menyangga kepala dengan punggung tangan kiri, iris merahnya berkilat tajam lurus menuju violet sayu di hadapannya.

Ivan menarik telunjuk kanan, mengetuk-etuk pipi kanannya - seolah berusaha berpikir keras. Melihatnya membuat Gilbert mengangkat sebelah alis - penasaran menunggu jawaban.

"Tidak." Ivan tersenyum, Gilbert merengut.

"Kenapa?"

Ivan kembali berpikir, kali ini sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"_Da_, karena ini masih terlalu pagi ehe~"

"..."

Terdiam. Gilbert menyerah.

"Gil, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kantin? Tadi pagi Aku belum sempat sarapan." terang pemuda bersyal sedih - kalau boleh dikuak, sebenarnya itu salahnya sendiri yang memaksa berangkat pagi hanya untuk bisa bersama teman pertamanya sedikit lebih lama.

"Boleh. Aku juga belum sarapan karena piket pagi ini."

Sang albino mengiyakan sembari berdiri, diikuti pemuda tinggi. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantin sekolah beriringan. Keadaan sekolah masih sepi saat itu, jam di tangan pucat Gilbert baru menunjuk angka enam pagi, sedangkan kelas dimulai pada pukul tujuh tepat.

Gilbert berjalan, di sampingnya Ivan mengikutinya sambil bersenandung kecil. Udara pagi masih segar menerpa indra penciuman keduanya - ditambah Hetalia Gakuen memang dikenal sekolah cukup rindang. Banyak pepohonan dan bunga-bunga ditanam di area sekolahan.

Bunyi decitan sepatu terdengar beriringan ketika sebuah langkah normal berpadu dengan lompatan kecil – Ivan berjalan riang, helaian platinum _blonde_ halusnya bergoyang seirama dengan langkah kakinya. Lain hal dengan Gilbert yang berjalan menyeret kakinya tanpa semangat - belum sarapan sepertinya mempengaruhi kondisi fisiknya. Tak ada obrolan, hanya ada suara langkah kaki berpadu kicauan burung, ditambah kicauan perut Gilbert yang kurang bisa ditahan empunya.

"Ivan?"

Gilbert memang paling tak tahan dengan suasana diam-diaman.

"Mm?"

Ivan menoleh cepat ke samping.

"Kau sudah mendapat tugas Math?"

Ivan mengangguk, "Tugasnya lumayan banyak, tapi kurasa tidak ada yang sulit, makanya sudah kukerjakan."

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah porselen sang pemakai syal tipis.

"Eh? Sudah? Kau bisa mengerjakan semuanya sendirian?"

Ivan sekali lagi mengangguk. "Kemarin sudah kukerjakan semuanya."

"E-eh?"

Gilbert makin terkejut. Tugas itu 'kan baru diberikan kemarin di kelasnya. Wajahnya kini jadi cemberut.

"Kenapa?"

Penasaran. Ivan bertanya bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti Math." jawabnya kesal.

"_Da_. Sudah terlihat dari wajahmu kok." Ivan tersenyum.

"Ap-apa? Ada apa dengan wajahku yang _awesome_?" Gilbert buru-buru meraba wajahnya.

Tangan porselen menarik dagu Gilbert. Bola mata violet menginvasi wajah pucat pemuda albino yang kian lama warna merah menjalari kulitnya. Jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat, tangan Ivan menarik kepalanya untuk mengeliminasi jarak wajah keduanya – dan –

"Ehem,"

Sebuah deheman ringan terdengar dari belakang Gilbert. Keduanya sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang pemuda _blonde_ cepak rapih menatap Ivan dan Gilbert menggunakan safir jernihnya. Di sampingnya seorang pemuda lain tersenyum ramah.

"_Vee_~ pagi Gilbert, Ivan~!" sapa pemuda beriris coklat madu riang.

"Oh, ah, pagi Feli, West!" balas Gilbert gugup. Ivan hanya menanggapi menggunakan senyuman.

Ludwig - adik Gilbert memandang Ivan tajam.

"_Ne_, _ne_, Ludwig, ayo kita segera ke ruang klub! Kiku sudah menunggu~" pinta pemuda penyuka pasta itu sambil menarik-narik lengan Ludwig.

Mau tak mau Ludwig pasrah diseret paksa oleh Feliciano. Keduanya pamit. Setelah mereka tidak terlihat lagi, Gilbert menghela napas lega.

"Adikmu terlihat tak ramah, _da_?"

Gilbert mendesah, teringat kembali memori beberapa hari yang lalu setelah dia memutuskan untuk berteman dengan Ivan. Ludwig langsung memarahinya habis-habisan, walaupun Gilbert sudah menjelaskan pembelaan untuk Ivan, tetap saja adiknya tak setuju bila Gilbert berteman dengan murid seberbahaya Ivan.

Pemuda asal Russia itu sudah sering terseret kasus perkelahian dan beberapa kali keluar-masuk ruang bimbingan karena kasus _khusus_. Sebagai petugas ketertiban, Ludwig tahu betul apa saja kasus yang menyeret seorang Ivan, oleh karenanya dia bersikeras melarang kakaknya berteman dengan pemuda itu. Sementara Gilbert punya alasan tersendiri kenapa dia ingin mengajak Ivan berteman.

.

.

.

Kantin sekolah masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa di sana. Terlihat pemilik kantin sibuk menyiapkan makanan. Beberapa potongan roti nyaris terjatuh dari nampan yang dipegangnya karena ulah beberapa murid jahil.

Gilbert dan Ivan memasuki kantin.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Gilbert singkat.

"Roti dan susu mungkin,"

Mengerti. Gilbert menyuruh temannya mencari tempat duduk kosong, sementara dia mengambil makanan.

Ivan berjalan mencari tempat duduk, tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Francis dan Antonio yang juga berada di kantin saat itu. Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi, mereka berdua adalah sohib terdekat Gilbert. Ketiganya sangat kompak, bahkan mereka mendapat julukan _Bad Touch Trio_ (BTT) di Hetalia Gakuen karena sering berbuat onar, bedanya dengan Ivan, ketiga sahabat itu jarang masuk ruang Bimbingan.

Ivan sendiri baru berteman dengan Gilbert tiga minggu lalu, sebelumnya dia selalu sendirian, dia belum pernah menyapa orang lain, kecuali beberapa orang yang memang sering menjadi korban kenakalannya hingga dia masuk ruang Bimbingan. Dia juga belum pernah menyapa Francis dan Antonio, dan Ivan memang tak berminat untuk menyapa mere –

"Ivan? Mau kemana Kau?"

Seorang pemuda pirang sebahu agak ikal tiba-tiba menyapanya. Ivan menoleh ke arah Francis yang baru saja dia lewati. Dia bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Diam. Dari awal dia tak berkeinginan untuk menyapa, tapi sekarang malah dia yang disapa. Ivan terlalu lama menyendiri hingga lupa cara berbicara akrab, kecuali dengan Gilbert yang memang selalu sok akrab dengan orang lain.

"Kalau Kau mencari tempat duduk, Kau bisa duduk bersama kami." lanjut Francis tersenyum.

"Yup! Masih ada dua kursi kosong di sini." tambah Antonio tak kalah mengeluarkan cengiran jenakanya.

Diam. Lebih tepat disebut bengong. Ivan sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Kakinya seperti dilem pada lantai, otaknya kosong - entah harusnya diisi bunga karena senang atau aura suram, karena sebenarnya dia ingin duduk berdua saja dengan Gilbert.

"Sedang apa Kau? Cepat duduk!"

Sebuah suara familiar akhirnya menyadarkan Ivan. Pemuda platinum _blonde_ itu menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Gilbert di sana, berdiri membawa dua nampan makanan – masing-masing berisi roti dan susu.

"Yo! _Bonjour_, Gilbo! Tumben sudah masuk kantin, ah! Jam berapa sekarang?" Francis tertawa lebar, melihat kedatangan teman albinonya.

"Kau tidak sedang demam 'kan?" canda Antonio. Gilbert manyun.

Dia menaruh nampan makanannya di atas meja, lalu duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang ditawarkan Francis beberapa menit lalu. Ivan mengekor duduk di samping Gilbert dan Antonio.

Di atas meja bulat tampak beberapa buku berserakan. Melihat begitu banyak buku berserakan membuat Gilbert menautkan alis.

"Buku-buku apa ini?" tanyanya pada Francis dan Antonio yang asik mencomoti roti milik Gilbert, " - dan berhenti mencuri rotiku!" teriaknya sembari mengamankan beberapa roti yang belum terjamah tangan jahil kedua sahabatnya.

Francis menjilat jari bekas krim roti, "Itu tugas IPA kami." terangnya.

"Yup! Dan beberapa koleksi komik Kiku yang kami pinjam kemarin," lanjut Antonio sembari menyeruput susu kotak milik Gilbert.

"Komik Kiku? Itu pasti komik tak aman," komentar Gilbert singkat sembari memakan sarapannya.

Ivan hanya tersenyun melihat percakapan ketiga sahabat itu. Tangannya mengambil roti miliknya kemudian memakannya. Dia tak tertarik ikut serta dalam perbincangan mereka, dia lebih senang menyen-

" - hei, Ivan! Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas IPAmu 'kan?"

Gilbert memotong lamunannya, Ivan langsung mengguk cepat, agak gugup. Pemuda albino terlihat bangga, memamerkannya pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Lihat, Ivan sudah selesai, tak seperti kalian yang lambat megerjakan tugas begitu, kesesese!"

Kedua sahabatnya saling pandang kesal.

"Gilbo, 'kan Ivan yang tugasnya udah kelar, kenapa Kau yang bangga begitu?"

Antonio terkekeh geli. Diikuti anggukan kompak dari Francis. Gilbert mendengus.

Beberapa saat meja mereka diisi oleh candaan ketiga sahabat itu, Ivan hanya diam memperhatikan, sebelum akhirnya Gilbert menyenggol bahunya. Sang Russia menatapnya bingung seolah bertanya : '_ada-apa?_'.

Bukannya menjawab, Gilbert malah menoleh ke dua sahabatnya, seperti membuat kode yang terlalu '_aneh_' untuk dimengerti oleh Ivan. Pemuda iris violet itu makin bingung.

Penasaran, dia pun langsung bertanya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya sembari menatap Gilbert – Francis – dan Antonio bergantian.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa!"

Francis terlihat gugup.

_Twitch_

Sebuah perempatan mungil bertengger di atas kepala salju Gilbert. Diikuti suara umpatan pemuda asal _Germany_ kesal.

"Sialan Kau Francis! Kalian bilang tadi ingin minta diajari Ivan! Kenapa sekarang bilang '_bukan apa-apa_', hah? – "

– sepotong roti sukses masuk ke dalam mulut Gilbert. Pelakunya pemilik syal tipis yang duduk di sampingnya sendiri. Ivan tersenyum sembari melihatnya mengunyah roti. Selesai.

"IVA – ump!"

Kembali teriakannya tersumbat oleh telunjuk Ivan, Gilbert menangkis tangan pemuda itu dari bibirnya. Kesal.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengajari privat pada orang lain selain Gilbert." ujarnya tersenyum. Ia melangkahkan kaki menjauhi meja, meninggalkan BTT.

Begitu agak jauh.

"Wah, makannya cepat sekali," celetuk Antonio meremas kotak susu di tangannya, kemudian melemparkan sampah itu ke tempatnya.

Seketika Gilbert dan Francis melirik nampan makanan milik Ivan. Kosong. Hanya tinggal kotak susu kosong dan bungkus roti. Keduanya merasa horor di tempat.

"Yah, tapi tak kusangka, orang seperti Ivan tidak mau berbagi ilmu dengan kita." ujar Francis menatap Antonio di sebelahnya dengan pandangan kecewa.

" – dan dia lebih memilih 'hanya' mengajari Gilbert. Aneh." tambah Antonio merapikan komik dan menatanya di tas yang sudah dia siapkan.

Gilbert mengangkat bahu, berpikir sejenak, kemudian tersenyum penuh makna.

"Aha~ aku tahu! Pasti karena Aku terlalu _awesome_! Kesesese!" tawa khas sang albino pun meledak.

Kedua sahabatnya mentapnya bosan. "Mustahil." ujar mereka koor kompak.

"Akh! Apa maksud kalian?"

Gilbert memprotes, namun kedua sahabatnya malah sibuk merapikan barang mereka. Antonio sibuk memasukkan komik, sedang Francis sibuk menata buku-buku pelajaran.

"Maafkan kami, Gilbo! Sekarang udah hampir masuk, duluan, ya!"

Antonio pamit diikuti Francis di belakangnya, yah, kelas mereka memang berbeda dengan Gilbert, paling mereka akan meminjam pekerjaan teman sekelas mereka.

Diam-diam Gilbert tersenyum mengingat kata-kata Ivan tadi. _Dia hanya mengajari khusus untuk Gilbert? Apa Gilbert spesial? Tentu saja, dia awesome. _

'_Kurasa aku menyukainya_.'

"Huh?"

Gilbert memiringkan kepalanya. _Apa tadi dia berpikir kalau dia menyukai Ivan? Kesesese! Paling hanya perasaannya saja. Mana mungkin dia berpikir begitu._

.

.

.

Esok harinya. Hari ini seperti hari-hari biasa, Gilbert berjalan lurus menuju kelasnya, di belakangnya seorang siswa bersyal tipis mengekorinya. Gilbert berubah pikiran, dia akan pergi ke kantin terlebih dahulu. Di belakangnya pemuda berurai platinum _blonde_ masih mengikutinya. Sebelum sampai kantin, dia bertemu seorang siswa lain asal _Austria_ sedang kepayahan mengangkat kotak sampah dari dalam kelas menuju ke arahnya, buru-buru Gilbert menarik lengan siswa di belakangnya untuk bersembunyi.

"Gilbert-_kun_?"

"Ssst, diam Ivan! Kali ini akan kukerjai dia." bisik sang albino terkekeh jahil.

Ivan kenal siswa yang mengangkat kotak sampah itu – Roderich. Dia kurang tahu mengenainya, yang dia ketahui hanya sebatas Gilbert membencinya karena menyebalkan dan suka bermain piano, banyak membuat siswa lain terpesona, terutama kaum hawa. Gilbert sering menceritakannya, namun Ivan sendiri kurang minat.

Kali ini, seperti biasa, dia akan mengerjain Roderich.

"Aku akan mentackle kakinya, jadi tempat sampah itu akan jatuh dan bam! Ini pasti jadi menarik." Gilbert membisikkan rencananya.

Baru Gilbert akan menjegalkan kakinya agar Roderich terjatuh, tangan jenjang menarik pinggangnya mundur. Ivan menggenggam tangannya, berlari menjauhi tempat itu menuju ke tempat yang agak sepi.

"Lho? Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku baru saja mau menjatuhkan aristokrat itu, tahu!" Gilbert memprotes.

Albino itu menarik tangannya agar terlepas dari cengkraman Ivan. Mereka berhenti berlari, pemilik platinum _blonde_ terdiam.

"Ivan? Kau temanku 'kan? Harusnya Kau mendukungku!" bentaknya kesal.

Ivan menggeleng pelan, iris violet itu menatapnya sedih. Membuat Gilbert gugup, dia melangkah mundur, namun kembali tangan Ivan menarik pinggangnya agar tubuh mereka mendekat.

"I-ivan?" tanyanya agak bingung.

Merah darahnya melirik arah lain, menyadari bahwa mereka berada di lorong sekolah yang lumayan sepi dari siswa lain - dekat ruang UKS. Gilbert menelan ludah.

"O-oi, Kau bercanda 'kan? Kita teman, jangan menyakiti sesama - "

Ucapan pemuda albino diinterupsi oleh bibir lembut yang berada di keningnya - Ivan menciumnya. Gilbert merasa makin horor, wajahnya memerah tanpa dia sadari. Kembali, ciuman seduktif itu terulang, turun menempel di hidungnya. Gilbert merasa wajahnya terbakar, dia terlalu syok untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya yang kini beku. Ivan kembali menurunkan bibirnya menuju bibir pucat sang albino. Merah dan ungu sekarang saling melebur dalam tatapan diam. jarak bibir mereka semakin dekat - dekat - dekat...

"Ehem!"

Sebuah deheman agak keras menginterupsi keduanya. Pemuda _blonde_ pemilik safir jernih itu baru saja keluar dari ruang UKS.

"_Nii_\- _san_, apa yang Kau lakukan di sini bersama... Ivan?" tanyanya curiga.

"_Err_... Kami... _Err_..."

Gilbert menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal – berusaha mencari alasan masuk akal.

" – kami sedang mencari tempat sepi untuk melakukan kis – "

" – WAAAKH! Lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang? Sebentar lagi kelas di mulai! Ayo kita pergi, West!" potong Gilbert meninggikan volume suaranya.

Membuat Ivan dan Ludwig – nama pemuda _blonde_ itu sama-sama mengerutkan kening atas sikap anehnya.

"Kenapa Kau mengajakku, _Nii_-_san_? Aku 'kan adik kelasmu. Harusnya Kau mengajak Ivan."

Ludwig membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang agak melorot.

"Fufu~ tak apa, kalian bisa pergi bersama, Aku ingat kalau punya urusan lain."

Ivan menyela, pemuda itu melepas pegangan tangan di pinggang Gilbert, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan duo kakak - adik itu. Gilbert menghela napas lega. Sangat lega sampai –

"Kalian berciuman?" tanya Ludwig dengan nada serius.

Mata Gilbert membulat, menatap sang adik tak percaya, dia pasti salah dengar. Setelah ini dia harus membersihkan telinganya.

"Oi, _Nii_-_san_? Kau masih mendengarku?"

Tampak Ludwig mengayunkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Gilbert yang sepertinya bengong.

"Ah? West? Ada apa?" tanya si albino seolah amnesia.

Ludwig menghela napas, "Tadi Aku bertanya, apa kalian berciuman?" ulangnya bersabar.

"Ukh? Ci-ciuman? Siapa yang ciuman? Orang se-_awesome_ diriku mana mungkin berciuman dengan Ivan? Kesesese!"

Dia berkata jujur, mereka benar-benar tidak berciuman, setidaknya karena mendapat gangguan dari Ludwig. Ivan hanya mengecup kening dan hidungnya. Apakah mengecup termasuk berciuman? Gilbert tertawa hambar, wajahnya memerah bagai kepiting rebus.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong, _Nii_-_san_... Wajahmu merah."

"Ukh?"

Gilbert buru-buru menutupi wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"Aku harap Kau tidak menunjukkan wajah itu di depannya." ucap Ludwig bernada serius.

Gilbert menyingkirkan tangan di wajahnya, menatap sang adik penuh minat.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Ludwig menyuruhnya mendekat untuk membisikkan sesuatu, Gilbert mendekatkan telinganya.

"Kudengar dia _'penyuka sesama jenis_'." bisiknya membuat Gilbert menahan napas tegang.

"A-apa?" tanyanya merasa kurang yakin.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, _Nii_-_san_. Aku yakin telingamu itu masih berfungsi, itu sebabnya di awal Aku memperingatkanmu."

"Ahaha, West, Kau pasti bergurau." tawanya garing.

"Ya. Aku bergurau, dan cukup gila jika menjadikan Ivan sebagai bahan gurauanku, _Nii_-_san_." nada bicaranya tak berubah.

Gilbert menelan kembali ucapannya. _Kalau begitu Ivan..._

Gilbert ingin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, namun diinterupsi oleh dering bel masuk kelas. Kedua kakak-adik itu berpisah karena memang kelas mereka berlawanan arah. Gilbert kelas tiga, sementara Ludwig kelas satu.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Gilbert bingung, cemas, dan kesal. Otaknya berkecamuk memikirkan perkataan adiknya tadi. Jika benar begitu adanya, dan Ivan menaruh minat padanya, bisa bahaya! _Ini gawat!_ _**Darurat!**_ _**EMERJEN – !**_

– _BRUUKK_

Terlalu sibuk dengan hipotesis konyol, Gilbert sampai tak sadar kalau dia sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah, menabrak seseorang pula. Gilbert memegangi hidunya yang agak sakit, hendak dia meminta maaf, tapi langsung dikejutkan oleh pemuda beriris violet di hadapannya – Ivan? Gilbert menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Gilbert-_kun_? Kau tak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit?"

Ivan mendekat, hendak tangannya terjulur hendak membantu, namun buru-buru Gilbert menepisnya. Violet itu tampak kaget. Gilbert menggelengkan kepala cepat.

"Ti-tidak! Tidak ada yang sakit, kok! Mana mungkin tabrakan seperti ini menyakitiku yang _awesome_! Kesesese!"

Gilbert menepuk dadanya penuh percaya diri. Membuat Ivan sedikit tersenyum ke arahnya.

**Deg**.

Jantung Gilbert seolah berdegup sedetik lebih cepat.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya kelasmu ke arah – "

Ivan buru-buru menutup mulut Gilbert dengan kedua tangannya. Berbisik pelan. "Aku mau bolos."

"EH?"

Gilbert menyingkirkan kedua tangan lebar dari mulutnya.

"Sttt!" sekali lagi Ivan menutup mulut ember pemuda albino di depannya – kesal.

Sekarang mereka tepat berada di depan sebuah kelas, papan di depan kelas tersebut tertera dengan jelas '3-C'. Kalau Gilbert tak salah ingat, itu adalah kelas Francis dan Antonio.

Gilbert mengangguk, paham jika tidak boleh membuat suara keras saat ini. Perlahan, namun pasti, tangan Ivan menyingkir dari mulut Gilbert.

"Tapi kenapa Kau mau membolos? Maksudku, Kau kan pintar. Kenapa bolos?" tanya pemuda albino yang tak tahu bahwa Ivan pernah mendapat skors karena membolos lebih dari seminggu – yah, itu kejadian lama.

"Hanya malas – "

" – APA?" –

– BRAAKK

Pintu kelas di depan mereka bergeser terbuka. Menampilkan seorang _sensei_ berjanggut lebat – Adnan-_sensei_ cara para murid memanggilnya. Pria asal Turkey itu berdiri kokoh di depan pintu – menatap Gilbert dan Ivan bergantian dengan tatapan tajam. Keduanya bergidik ngeri bersamaan – seolah mendapatkan pelecehan.

"Kalian bedua! Apa yang kalian lakukan di tempat seperti ini! Sekarang sudah waktunya – "

Belum selesai sang _sensei_ memberi kotbah dadakan, kedua murid berandal itu sudah kabur meninggalkan TKP. Ivan berlari, sementara di belakangnya Gilbert menikuti.

"Um~ bukannya itu Gilbo dan Ivan?"

Dari dalam kelas Francis mencolek bahu Antonio yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Eh? Mana?"

Pemuda kulit tan menghentikan aktivitas membaca komik dewasa dan menengok ke luar kelas.

"Kau terlambat, Toni."

Francis menjawab agak kesal, namun kembali fokus ketika Adnan-_sensei_ memasuki kelas mereka sembari mengoceh tanpa henti. Seketika kedua anggota BTT itu menyumpahi rekan albino mereka agar tertimpa kesialan.

.

.

.

Tangan porselen lebar mendorong pintu terakhir yang mereka lalui – BRAKK

Hembusan angin panas menerpa helaian platinum _blonde_ halus. Pemuda asal Russia itu melangkahkan kaki di atas atap sekolah. Di belakangnya seorang albino mengikutinya, napasnya tersengal-sengal setelah diajak mengelilingi beberapa ruang kelas di lorong sekolah – menaiki tangga – dan akhirnya sampai di sini.

Gilbert menjatuhkan diri. Terduduk sembari menyandarkan punggung di dinding terdekat. Keringat mengucur menuruni pelepisnya, bahunya naik-turun mengambil napas. Di sampingnya Ivan ikut menjatuhkan diri dengan keadaan tak jauh beda dari Gilbert.

Beberapa saat tak ada suara dari kedua pemuda itu, mereka lebih sibuk mengambil oksigen sembari beristirahat.

"Nyaris saja,"

Gilbert membuka suara disela engahan. Dia tersenyum mengingat kejadian aneh yang baru saja dia lalui, biasanya jika dia ingin bolos tinggal bolos saja, tak perlu harus berlarian seperti dikerjar setan.

"Iya. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya Aku bolos." Ivan menimpal.

"Apalagi Aku. Aku tak ada niat bolos, tapi gara-gara Kau Aku jadi ikut bolos!"

Ivan terdiam. Dia sendiri juga tak menyangka akan bertemu Gilbert saat akan pergi membolos. Tapi dia bersyukur juga, "Maaf." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Gilbert mendengus, "Kesesese! Tak apa! Anggap saja Kau sedang beruntung bisa membolos dengan orang _awesome_ sepertiku."

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya, membuat Ivan mendesah pasrah – bosan atas kelakuan narsisnya yang sudah menjamur.

"Lagipula Kau sudah sering mengajariku mengerjakan tugas, jadi ini sebagai balasannya."

"_Thanks_, Gilbert-_kun_."

Albino itu terdiam, wajahnya memerah saat melihat Ivan tersenyum ke arahnya.

**Deg**.

Entah mengapa jantung Gilbert berdetak sedetik lebih cepat.

"Gil…"

Gilbert membeku. Dia merasa pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini beberapa menit sebelumnya. Dan pandangannya terasa semakin memburuk saat iris merahnya mendapati tubuh Ivan mendekatinya. Gilbert tak dapat mundur karena di belakangnya ada dinding – ia memejamkan mata.

"Iv – mmm – ? "

Gilbert merasa bibirnya terkunci, sebuah bibir lain menyentuh bibirnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka – sepasang lavender menatapnya dekat. Terkejut, dia berusaha menyingkirkan pemuda platinum _blonde_ dari hadapannya. Ivan menahan kedua tangannya di dinding agar tak memberontak.

Perlahan lidah basah menerpa bibirnya, meminta akses untuk memasuki mulutnya yang masih terkunci. Gilbert membuka mulutnya tanpa sengaja, membuat lidah liat menjelajah bebas di dalam mulutnya. Mengeksplor apa saja yang dia miliki di dalam sana,

Ivan mendominasi mulutnya. Kali ini pemuda Russia tak akan membiarkan kesempatan emasnya lolos begitu saja setelah mendapat gangguan beberapa kali oleh si bungsu Beilschmidt. Sekarang Gilbert sepenuhnya miliknya. Tangan pucat yang tadinya memberontak kini tak melakukan perlawanan. Gilbert memejamkan matanya, wajahnya memerah dengan napas yang makin melemah. Melihatnya, membuat Ivan melepas ciumannya. Benang saliva tercipta ketika tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Gilbert buru-buru mengambil napas - dia kembali terengah.

"YA tebya iyublyu, Gilbert-_kun_…"

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

\- RusPrus -

* * *

_**A/N**_ : Publish juga! Terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid berjudul '_Suki Kirai_' yang dinyanyikan Len dan Rin Kagamine. Pembalasan dendam karena kemaren saat 18 Januari project untuk ultah Prussia gagal total :'v

Ya, amplop, dan gue baru tau hari RusPrus itu 6/2, berarti gue telat juga. Ya udah publish sekarang aja, tadinya mau dibikin satu chapter tamat, tapi kepanjangan. Ya udah, tunggu chapter selanjutnya aja yak! #desh

**Special thanks untuk** :

_Teman-teman RolePlay Hetalia, dll (gak gue sebutin karena terlalu banyak),_

_Para Reader dan Reviewer, serta_

_Para RusPrus shipper dimana pun Anda berada! Kalian AWESOME! Kesesese! XDD_


	2. Kirai demo suki

_**Hetalia Axis Power**__ : Hidekazu Himaruya_

_**Suki Kirai : **__Vocaloid – Rin and Len Kagamine_

_**Suki, da? **__: Kaizen Katsumoto_

_**Warning**__ : AU, OOC (maybe), Typo (bertebaran bagai bintang), bahasa yang agak aneh (maybe), romance gagal, friendship (entahlah), mengandung unsur BL, Judul kurang nyambung sama isi cerita, seperti biasa cerita melenceng dari ide awal._

Ingat, yang punya trauma atau benci dengan _Yaoi_ dan _BL_ diharapkan segera klik _icon back_, bagi yang mau melanjutkan membaca Fict ini dimohon untuk membaca di tempat yang memiliki cukup penerangan dan jaga jarak mata Anda dari layar _HP_, _PC_, maupun Laptop. Akhir kata, _Happy Reading_~ ^w^/

* * *

\- RusPrus –

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

.

.

.

Gilbert termenung di dalam kamarnya yang berukuran 4x6 meter, lumayan jika hanya untuk penghuni tunggal. Dia diam, terseret dalam lamunan. Memorinya kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu ketika Ivan menyatakan perasaan suka padanya di atap sekolah. Menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, masih dapat dia rasakan kedua bibir mereka yang saling bertautan, lidah liar yang menjelajahi mulutnya. Ditambah lagi mengingat bahwa Gilbert belum pernah melakukan hubungan dengan siapapun sebelumnya, bisa dibilang itu adalah _first kiss_nya – dengan catatan ciuman antar keluarga tak masuk hitungan.

"_Ya tebya iyublyu_, Gilbert…"

Kembali ucapan itu terus terulang di kepalanya – terngiang-ngiang seperti _tape_ _recorder_, membuatnya harus berkali-kali mengacak rambut perak serta membanting diri di atas kasur empuknya, berguling-guling kian kemari. Galau.

Ludwig benar. Seharusnya dia tidak berteman dengan Ivan jika tahu bahwa dia _gay_. Harusnya dia menghiraukan peringatan adiknya kalau tak ingin dicap sebagai '_gay'_. Tidak. Tidak! Gilbert belum membalas pernyataan itu. Itu artinya dia _masih_ aman. Dia _masih_ normal! Tunggu? '_masih'_? apa nantinya dia bisa menjadi '_gay'_ beneran?

Argh! Gilbert pusing. Kapasitas otaknya tak diprogram untuk memikirkan sesuatu berbau rumit. Lihat saja, kepalanya sudah beruap sekarang. Sungguh, dia tak menyukai Ivan – setidaknya suka dalam bentuk kekasih. Ivan banyak membantunya, mengerjakan PR contohnya. Dia menyayanginya sebagai teman ; sahabat dekat. Namun jika menjadi pacar adalah imbalan atas kebaikan Ivan, Gilbert akan sangat membencinya.

Tidak. Kalaupun kebaikan Ivan berujung meminta imbalan, Gilbert juga tak bisa membencinya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Gilbert tak bisa membencinya?

Apa Gilbert benar-benar menyukainya?

Ayolah, Gilbert hanya ingin berteman, bukan bercinta. Apalagi dengan dengan sesama jenis.

Suka?

Benci?

Apa tak ada jalan tengahnya?

* * *

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Gilbert berjalan menuju kelasnya. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu, kaki terseret, wajahnya pun kusut. Jelas sekali kalau dia kekurangan tidur akibat memikirkan sang sahabat _Russia_ semalaman – terlihat dari kantung panda di sekitar mata merahnya. Ditambah tak ada SMS masuk. Biasanya sejak seminggu terakhir Ivan selalu mengiriminya SMS tiap malam, entah apapun topik pembicaraan mereka dan Gilbert akan membalasnya dengan kekesalan di akhir. Tapi semalam bahkan _handphone_nya nyaris tak bergeming sedikitpun. Hal itu sedikit membuatnya…**_ frustasi_**.

Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

_Brakk_

Pintu kelas tergeser oleh sebuah tangan pucat. Benda berbahan dasar kayu itu menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan beberapa siswa yang tengah asik bercanda-ria di dalam kelas. Gilbert membanting diri di tempat duduknya diikuti helaan napas panjang. Bisa dibilang ini adalah salah satu _epic_ _moment_ seorang Gilbert Bailschmidt. Mengabaikan semua kegaduhan siswa di kelasnya karena belum ada _sensei_ yang datang. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Lesu. Lelah. Sekaligus lapar akibat belum sarapan. Padahal Ludwig sudah mewanti-wantinya agar selalu sarapan dan makan teratur. Masa bodoh dengan sarapan. Walau lapar, dia tak punya napsu makan kali ini.

"Wah, Gilbo, kenapa Kau? Tak biasanya menghela napas begitu. Apa dunia akan kiamat?" celetuk salah satu teman sekelasnya, suara gadis dari belakang kursi Gilbert membuatnya menoleh.

Paras cantik dengan uraian coklat panjang sepinggang, jepit bentuk bunga menghiasi rambutnya. Gadis pemilik proporsi tubuh ideal terlihat berkacak pinggang – seolah mengejek sang pemuda albino yang duduk tepat di depan tempat duduknya. Sekali lihat Gilbert mendengus.

"Diam Kau, Liz!" tanggapnya setengah kesal.

Gadis bernama lengkap Elizabeta Héderváry itu hanya terkekeh geli ketika melihat teman albino semasa kecilnya meletakkan kembali kepala di atas meja sembari menggumamkan sesuatu tak jelas – Eliza tak dapat mendengarnya. Berbeda dari biasanya, setidaknya biasanya Gilbert yang menganggunya. Sebenarnya Gilbert memang terkenal suka mengganggu orang lain. Tapi, lihat saja sekarang? Dia sudah seperti mayat hidup.

_Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu padanya?_ Tanya gadis itu dalam hati.

_Emerald_nya mencoba menerawang. Sepertinya sudah sejak kemarin dia terlihat tidak bersemangat begini. Apa dia habis bertengkar dengan Ludwig? Mungkin tidak. Terakhir dia melihat kedua saudara Beilschmidt itu bertengkar tapi keadaan Gilbert tak sememprihatinkan ini. Ataukah?

"Oh ya Gil, kok Aku hari ini belum melihat Ivan ke kelas kita, _ja_? Biasanya dia 'kan ngekor terus sama kamu?" tanya Eliza memancing.

Seketika Gilbert terbangun dari posisinya.

_Benar juga_! Gilbert mengangguk tanpa sadar – seolah menyetujui pertanyaan sang gadis asal _Hungary_. Memang benar sejak pagi ini dia belum melihat Ivan.

Kenapa dia tidak datang ke kelasnya?

Apa dia sibuk? Tapi, sesibuk apapun Ivan pasti mampir ke kelasnya – seperti beberapa minggu sebelumnya. Jangan-jangan Ivan marah padanya? Dia membenci Gilbert dan tak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya? Entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat memikirkannya. Tanpa harus berpikir dua kali, pemuda albino itu langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu memacu lari ke luar kelas.

"Hei Gil, mau kemana Kau?"

"Bolos!" sahutnya diikuti suara debaman pintu geser agak keras ketika ditutup oleh tangan pucat.

Gilbert keluar kelasnya, padahal jam pelajaran sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Di dalam kelas yang penuh kegaduhan khas siswa-siswi labil, tampak Eliza tersenyum melihat teman sekelasnya.

"Kenapa dia harus masuk kelas segala kalau akhirnya bolos juga?" gerutu seorang pemuda pirang jabrik yang kebetulan duduk di kursi paling belakang sekaligus bertepatan di belakang tempat duduk Eliza.

"Bukannya kau juga sering bolos, _Anko_ _uzai_." Celetuk pemuda dingin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Seketika Eliza menoleh pada dua sahabat yang duduk di belakangnya, "Aduh, Mathias, Lukas! Kalian berdua benar-benar tidak memiliki jiwa membara sebagai _pasangan muda_!" Terlihat gadis di depan mereka mulai mengepalkan tangan di udara kosong – meremas kepalan tangannya gemas, "Gilbert sedang mengalami masa pubernya! Pencarian jati diri seorang pemuda yang terperangkap oleh sebuah _terali_ bernama '_saudara'_! Sebagai sahabatnya aku hanya dapat mendukungnya dari belakang." Gadis manis itu mulai menggebu-gebu saat otaknya mulai berfantasi liar layaknya seorang _fujoshi. _

Kedua teman sekelasnya, Matias cengo – memperlihatkan wajah terbodohnya saat melihat perubahan sifat drastis seorang Eliza yang biasanya anggun menjadi bersemangat, sementara Lukas masih sibuk dengan bacaan beratnya.

"Pasangan muda? Terali? Saudara?" tanya pemuda jabrik bertubi-tubi – sepertinya agak bingung dengan ungkapan Eliza.

"Abaikan saja." Sahut Lukas yang masih tak mengalihkan _blue_-_violet_nya dari buku bacaan.

"Argh! Kalian berdua memang pasangan paling tak nyambung!" Eliza tampak menudingkan jari telunjuk ke arah mereka bergantian, _emerald_ beningnya teralih pada sepasang siswa _blonde_ yang duduk di kursi paling depan dekat dengan pintu masuk. Mereka sedang memakan kotak bekal dan terkadang terlihat saling menyuapi satu sama lain, "Lihatlah mereka! Kalian harus mencontoh mereka!"

Pemuda asal Denmark melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Eliza, "Tino dan… Berward? Hah? Untuk apa aku mencontoh si muka tembok dan kaku itu? Sama sekali tak keren! Iya 'kan Lukas?" tanyanya pada teman sebangkunya.

"_Anko_ _uzai_," tanggap pemuda asal _Norway_ kalem tanpa ekspresi, masih sibuk membaca walau tadi sempat melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk Eliza. Sesaat, dia jadi teringat dengan adik kelas berambut perak bernama Emil.

Eliza menghela napas, membiarkan dua siswa yang duduk di belakangnya kini mulai beradu argumen meributkan sesuatu tak jelas yang didominasi pemuda kalem, "Sepertinya harus kukabarkan pada Kiku perkembangan pasangan baru yang akan tercipta di Hetalia Gakuen ini." Ujarnya meraih _handphone_ diikuti suara cekikikan senang.

.

.

.

Sementara di depan kelas 3-F yang diketahui kelas seorang siswa bernama Ivan Braginski, terlihat nyaris sama gaduhnya dengan kelas Gilbert. Seorang pemuda _dirty_ _blonde_ tampak berceloteh tak karuan menyebut kata '_hero'_ berulang-ulang sampai membuat siswa lain beralis tebal harus menjewernya agar duduk di tempatnya. Dari luar kelas, Gilbert mengintip melalui celah pintu kelas yang sedikit terbuka. Iris merahnya menyapu isi ruangan, namun tidak menemukan sosok Ivan di mana pun.

_Kemana dia? Apa hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah? Apa ini gara-gara Gilbert?_

Pemuda albino menahan napas – agak merasa bersalah. Harusnya kemarin dia langsung saja membalas pernyataan Ivan agar semuanya jelas. Tunggu? Membalas apa? Dirinya saja masih bingung tentang kejelasan hatinya sendiri. Tangan putih pucat mengacak helaian rambut warna senada – bingung sekaligus frustasi kembali menerpanya.

"Gilbert-_kun_? Apa yang sedang Kau lakukan di depan kelasku?"

Suara familiar membuat Gilbert menengok ke belakangnya, mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi yang sedari tadi dia cari kini justru sudah berdiri tegap di belakangnya dengan jarak hanya beberapa jengkal. Gilbert gugup. Mundur selangkah untuk menabrak pintu kelas, beruntung itu pintu geser sehingga tidak menjeblak terbuka. Di hadapannya Ivan makin mendekatinya, sebuah tas masih bertengger di punggungnya. Dia baru datang? Jam segini? Mengabaikan rasa penasarannya, Gilbert buru-buru menggelengkan kepala, menyadarkan dirinya.

"A-aku… _err_…"

Gilbert menutup mulutnya – tercekat saat mengetahui tubuh Ivan malah lebih condong ke arahnya, wajah porselen itu mendekati wajahnya yang kian bersemu merah. Gilbert menutup matanya erat-erat.

Apa Ivan akan menciumnya lagi seperti kemarin? Antara pasrah dan takut, jantung Gilbert berdegup begitu kencang seolah ingin melompat dari rongga dadanya. Namun beberapa detik tak terjadi apa-apa. Keheningan terjadi. Hanya suara ramai dari dalam kelas yang mendominasi. Gilbert merasa tangan kanannya ditarik, sebuah benda kecil keras menabrak telapak tangannya, membuatnya makin penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menutup mata, Gilbert-_kun_, tapi Kau bisa membuka matamu sekarang."

Suara lembut dan tenang itu membuat Gilbert perlahan membuka matanya. Ivan masih berdiri di hadapannya – tersenyum hanya ke arahnya. Entah kenapa wajahnya terasa lebih panas. Pemuda iris _lavender_ itu menunjuk ke telapak tangan pucatnya.

"Itu untukmu, Gilbert-_kun_."

Alis albino bertaut, melihat heran benda silinder perak di tangan kanannya, "_Huh_? I-ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Itu cincin."

Ivan mengambil cincin dari tangan Gilbert, menunjukkan bagian terdalam cincin mungil itu. Gilbert memicingkan mata _ruby_nya, ia mencari sesuatu yang Ivan tunjuk.

"I-v-a-n-b-r-a-g-i-n-s-k-i?"

Gilbert mengeja tulisan di bagian terdalam cincin seperti anak TK. Terdiam sejenak, dia menoleh ke arah teman _Russia_nya – meminta penjelasan lebih karena dia belum paham maksud cincin dan nama lengkap Ivan yang terukir di situ. Seolah mengerti arti tatapan pemuda lebih pendek di depannya, Ivan menganguk singkat. Tangan kirinya menarik cincin lain yang sudah terpasang di jari manis kanannya.

"Cincin berukiran namaku akan kuberikan padamu," ucap pemuda _platinum_ _blonde_, "Sementara yang terpahat namamu akan aku pakai." lanjutnya sembari menunjukkan cincin lain miliknya. Ada nama 'Gilbert Beilschmidt' di bagian terdalam cincinnya.

"Tapi ini – "

"Kau pernah bilang kalau cincin itu bagus 'kan beberapa hari lalu saat kita pulang bersama?" tanya Ivan, mengingatkan Gilbert pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat mereka tak sengaja melewati sebuah toko tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah mereka. Memang dia pernah menunjuk salah satu cincin perak yang dipajang di toko itu sebagai benda _awesome_, tapi dia tak benar-benar berkeinginan untuk memilikinya. Iris merahnya menatap Ivan seolah keberatan.

"Jangan menolak, _da_?" potong Ivan cepat, membuat Gilbert mau tak mau menunduk menerima cincinnya. Memasang cincin dengan guratan nama 'Ivan' di jari manis kanannya. Ivan tersenyum, dia ikut memakai lagi cincinnya yang berpahat nama 'Gilbert' di jari manis kanannya.

"Gilbert-_kun_,"

"Hum?" Gilbert menjawab singkat.

"Untuk pernyataanku yang kemarin, Kau tak perlu menjawabnya – "

Gilbert tertegun sejenak mendengar ucapan Ivan, napasnya tercekat seolah tercekik dan entah mengapa dia merasa sedikit…

_Kecewa_.

Kenapa Ivan mengatakannya? Kenapa nada suaranya tak riang seperti biasanya? Kenapa dia terlihat begitu sedih? Apa dia marah karena Gilbert tak menjawabnya?

_Ja_. Dia pasti benar-benar marah dan sekarang dia benar kecewa pada Gilbert. Apa dia menyerah? Sejujurnya Gilbert tak menginginkan kondisi rumit semacam ini. Dia ingin memberikan jawaban. Dia ingin Ivan kembali besikap seperti biasa saat bersamanya ; riang dan selalu tersenyum ke arahnya. Tapi sekarang Gilbert terlalu bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Kepala berhelai _silver_ acak hanya menunduk pasrah menerima perkataan Ivan yang membuat dadanya sesak.

* * *

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, putih salju bergerak seirama langkah pendek seorang pemuda albino. Dering bel istirahat beberapa menit yang lalu adalah tanda baginya untuk mengisi perut setelah pagi tadi lagi-lagi dia tak sempat sarapan. Gilbert berjalan menuju kantin sendirian. Hari ini Ivan bilang kalau dia harus mengerjakkan Pekerjaan Rumah yang kemarin belum sempat dia kerjakan. Aneh. Padahal biasanya dia selalu _on time_ mengerjakan PRnya.

Menghela napas, Gilbert membeli beberapa sosis dan sekaleng minuman –

" – Eh, besok valentine, lho! Kamu mau ngasi coklat ke siapa?" tanya seorang gadis asal _Belgium_ dengan senyuman a la _neko_ – Laura.

"_Ettoh_… aku belum tahu, mungkin Vash-_senpai_," jawab gadis mungil berambut pirang sebahu dengan hias pita di kiri rambutnya.

"Uwa~ Lily pasti sangat menyayangi kakakmu itu, _ja_?"

"Bu-bukan. Dia hanya kakak sepupu." sanggah Lily agak malu-malu, gadis asal _Liechtenstein_ itu memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya dengan wajah bersemu.

"Ihihi~ nanti kita beli coklat bareng, _ja_~"

Gadis mungil mengangguk pelan. Keduanya berjalan melewati Gilbert yang sedang menikmati makanannya di salah satu tempat kosong kantin.

"Valentine, _ja_?" bisiknya. Dia mendesah, '_Siapa peduli dengan hal seperti itu?_'

Ia menyelesaikan makan siangnya, berjalan menuju kelasnya karena sebentar lagi bel masuk kelas berbunyi.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah Hetalia Gakuen berdering, menggetarkan bangunan kokoh setengah tua itu. Semua siswa sibuk menghambur keluar kelas masing-masing – termasuk Gilbert. Pemuda albino itu berjalan sendirian di antara murid-murid yang berdesak-desakan meminta akses jalan. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah begitu saja. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Hari ini dia belum bertemu Ivan. Gilbert tak tahu mengapa, tapi dia merasa sedikit, sepi – seperti ada _sesuatu_ yang hilang.

Teringat kembali beberapa jam lalu saat dia mampir ke kelas Ivan. Beberapa siswa menyatakan kalau Ivan sudah istirahat ke luar kelas duluan. Begitu pula saat pulang sekolah, mereka mengatakan kalau Ivan sudah pulang mendahului.

Gilbert merasa cemas. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya dia merasa takut. Ivan seperti menghindarinya akhir-akhir ini, padahal biasanya mereka selalu pulang bersama selama tiga minggu sebelumnya. Mencoba membuang pikiran negatif, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah cincin perak yang melingkari jari manisnya. Ivan yang memberikannya kemarin.

Kenapa ia memberi Gilbert cincin? Suka?

_Tidak_!

Kenapa Ivan menyatakan suka padanya? Suka?

_Tidak_!

Kenapa gilbert memerasa takut saat Ivan menjauhinya? Suka?

_TIDAK! Mana mungkin dia menyukai lelaki_ –

_BRUKK_

Terlalu kalut dalam pikiran absurnya, membuat Gilbert tanpa sengaja menabrak sesuatu –

"_Ouch_! Hati-hatilah kalau jalan! _Hero_ tidak jalan sambil meleng, tahu!"

– ralat, menabrak seseorang.

Gilbert mengelus dahi, _ruby_nya menatap seorang pemuda berhelai _dirty_ _blonde_ di hadapannya. Tingginya hanya terpaut beberapa senti dengan Gilbert, membuatnya harus sedikit mendongak menyaksikan safir sejuk – mirip seperti milik adiknya. Pemuda itu masih sibuk mengomel sesuatu tentang '_hero'_ sampai pemuda _blonde_ lain dengan alis sedikit tebal menjewer kupingnya – memarahinya dengan ucapan agak kasar.

Melihat seragam mereka yang persis dengan seragam yang dia kenakan membuat Gilbert teringat kalau mereka adalah siswa Hetalia Gakuen juga, lebih tepatnya mereka adalah Alfred F. Jones – siswa yang populer karena sikapnya yang asik diajak bicara dan Arthur Kirkland – seorang ketua OSIS kalem serta aktif di berbagai kegiatan sekolah. Mereka agak bertolak belakang, namun sering terlihat bersama – ditambah mereka adalah teman sekelas Ivan.

"_Git_! Berhenti mengoceh, Alfred! Kita sudah terlambat, pertandingannya pasti sudah dimulai." Arthur menengok jam tangannya yang sudah menunjuk pukul tiga sore.

"Ta-tapi, Artie, dia – "

Pemuda berdarah British tak menggubris rengekan Alfred yang kian meraung, dia malah menarik kuping pemuda asal _America_ sembarangan sembari terus berjalan meninggalkan Gilbert yang terpaku di tempatnya. Masih dapat didengar olehnya suara umpatan Alfred yang di tarik paksa temannya.

Gilbert diam saja. Dia bahkan tidak _mood_ membalas umpatan-umpatan yang dilontarkan padanya, marah pun rasanya tak niat. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya, entah mengapa melihat keakraban dua sahabat itu membuat perasaan rindu akan '_sesuatu_' semakin terasa. Tanpa sengaja iris merahnya melihat ke samping kanannya. Sebuah toko coklat penuh hiasan hati kerlap-kerlip membuatnya tersadar.

Seorang gadis pelayan keluar dari dalam toko untuk menghampirinya. "Tuan, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya gadis berlogat Asia fasih, rok maid hitam dengan renda _pink_ lima senti di atas lutut serta rambut coklat sepunggungnya sedikit tersibak karena tiupan angin – membuat pipi Gilbert merona sesaat.

Lihat 'kan? Gilbert masih menyukai wanita. Dia normal.

"_Aiyah_~ apa yang Kau lakukan, Lin? Membuat pengunjung menunggu di luar itu bukan motto kita, _aru_!"

Kini iris merah sang albino beralih untuk bertemu pandang dengan hitam kelam milik seorang pemuda Asia – sebut saja dia sang pemilik toko coklat di depan Gilbert. Pemuda rambut panjang diikat ke belakang itu memarahi pelayan tokonya yang hanya dibalas kerucutan bibir oleh si gadis manis asal Taiwan.

"Mari, Tuan silahkan masuk, kami akan menunjukkan produk coklat paling diminati kaum muda tahun ini, _aru_~"

Sang pemilik toko menarik tangan kanan Gilbert sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata, sementara si gadis pelayan menggandeng tangan kiri Gilbert, membimbing pemuda itu memasuki toko.

"Kami punya beberapa coklat kualitas lokal dan interlokal, Tuan~"

" – dan kami juga mempunyai coklat spesial dengan potongan harga menjelang Valentine, _aru_~"

"Ha-hah?"

Gilbert terbengong-bengong memasuki toko. Dia tak begitu mengerti produk bernama coklat, memakannya saja hanya beberapa bulan sekali atau malah setahun sekali – itu pun West yang membelikannya. Ia ingin berbalik badan dan keluar dari toko, sebelum aroma coklat menusuk indra penciumannya. Bau manis coklat yang menggoda membuat Gilbert harus tahan menelan liurnya.

Sepertinya Gilbert berubah pikiran. Tampaknya tak ada yang salah dengan coklat, lagi pula dia terlihat membutuhkan beberapa potong makanan manis untuk menjadi cemilannya di rumah nanti. Ditambah, kata orang coklat dapat menghilangkan perasaan sedih dan galau karena mengandung, _err_… sepertinya Gilbert melupakan bagian komposisi.

Yah, siapa peduli dengan komposisi, jika pemilik toko tadi menyebut kata –

" – Potongan harga?" tanya Gilbert ragu.

Sang pemilik toko tersenyum lebar – seolah sukses menjerat seekor paus dengan kail pancingnya. Beruntung perhatian Gilbert saat ini teralihkan pada gadis pelayan di sebelahnya yang menjelaskan tentang beberapa merk serta berbagai bentuk coklat padanya. Sehingga dia tidak melihat senyuman yang lebih bisa disebut seringaian sang pemilik toko.

Tak begitu lama, pemuda albino itu sudah digiring menuju tumpukan gunung coklat di dalam toko – berkeliling berputar-putar hingga membuat matanya terlihat seperti obat nyamuk sekarang.

.

.

.

Langit keemasan di sore hari menjadi _background_ seorang pemuda yang tengah melangkah melalui jalanan pinggir kota menunju rumahnya. Iris merah dipadu violetnya menatap ke arah kiri, sebuah sungai beraliran tenang terlihat kekuningan terpantul oleh langit senja kala itu. Tangan putih pucatnya menggenggam erat plastik ber_cover_ '_Chocolove'_ – nama sebuah toko coklat di tengah kota yang baru saja dia masuki beberapa jam lalu.

Gilbert berjalan sepelan mungkin sembari menikmati pemandangan langit senja berwarma kuning kemerahan. Kaki jenjangnya menapaki jalanan berumput liar. Tak beberapa lama, telinganya menangkap suara dering _handphone_ miliknya – berbunyi diikuti getaran. Menginterupsinya untuk berhenti, tangannya begitu cekatan mengambil ponsel di saku celana belakangnya. Sebuah simbol surat terletak di pojok kiri menandakan SMS masuk, pemuda itu tersenyum senang.

_Akhirnya_! Girangnya dalam hati.

Dan 'Ludwig' adalah nama sang pengirim surat elektronik tersebut, membuatnya kembali menurunkan senyum sesaatnya ; kecewa. Gilbert sedikit memicingkan matanya untuk melihat layar redup, rupanya sang adik tercinta memintanya untuk segera pulang ditambah ancaman tidak dapat makan malam tentunya. Padahal bukan SMS seperti itu yang dia harapkan. Dia kembali membuka inbox ponselnya, jemarinya bergerak cepat di atas layar _touch_ _screen_, berhenti pada sebuah kontak bernama seseorang. Dia terdiam agak lama – berpikir ingin menekan tombol simbol hijau atau tidak, kemudian mendengus kesal. Dia buru-buru memasukkan kembali ponselnya bersamaan sebuah SMS kembali masuk, maniknya meneliti layar ponselnya sekali lagi.

Gilbert mendecih pelan mengetahui lagi-lagi Ludwig mengiriminya SMS yang sama. Rencananya dia akan lewat jalan memutar untuk melihat indahnya langit sore di pinggiran kota jadi gagal. Terpaksa dia memutar balik langkahnya dengan kesal agar dapat mencapai rumahnya lebih cepat, setelah memberikan balasan singkat untuk adiknya.

.

.

.

Kediaman Beilschmidt.

Seusai mandi, Gilbert langsung membanting tubuh di atas kasur empuk. Terdiam sejenak saat maniknya melihat benda melingkar di jari manisnya. Dia menggelengkan kepala cepat. Tangannya bergerak meraih plastik di atas kasur, menumpahkan isinya. Beberapa bungkus coklat jatuh di atas sprei putih bergambar burung hitam di salah satu sisinya. Ia ingat membeli dua bungkus coklat batang dan setoples permen coklat. Tangan pucatnya mengambil toples berisi permen coklat, memutar tutupnya kemudian mengambil beberapa butir untuk dikunyah. _Ugh, manis_...

_Tok tok tok _

"Nii-_san_, aku masuk."

Suara bariton dari luar kamar menghentikan Gilbert yang hendak mengambil lagi permen. Dia menatap pintu kamar yang perlahan terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda _blonde_ cepak. Ludwig memasuki kamar kakaknya, sebuah kacamata membingkai sepasang safir jernihnya. Dia mengambil posisi duduk di samping Gilbert. Mengangkat salah satu alisnya saat melihat coklat-coklat berserakan di atas tempat tidur kakaknya. Sejak kapan Gilbert doyan makan coklat begitu banyak?

Melihat ekspresi adiknya yang terlihat keheranan, pemuda albino hanya mendengus. "Aku sendiri kok yang membelinya," ucapnya tanpa ditanya, "Aku bosan makan cemilan buatanmu, jadi aku beli coklat mumpung diskon." Lanjutnya.

Ludwig ganti mendengus mendengarkan penuturan Gilbert. "Kenapa Kau membeli sebegitu banyaknya, _Nii_-_san_?" Sedikit merasa kesal, karena Gilbert menghamburkan uang padahal kiriman dari ayah mereka akhir-akhir ini menipis.

Tangan pucat mengambil salah satu coklat batang berbungkus kertas keemasan, menyerahkan makanan manis itu pada adiknya. "Itu untukmu, West, jadi jangan mengomel terus." Ucapnya sembari mengambil beberapa permen dari toples coklat, lalu melahapnya.

Ludwig tertegun sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengambil juga coklat dari tangan Gilbert. Manik biru langitnya menatap Sang kakak tajam. "Jangan kira coklat ini bisa menyelamatkanmu, _Nii_-_san_," ucapnya sinis, "dan... Coklat yang satunya untuk siapa-umph?"

Mulut Ludwig langsung disumpal permen oleh Gilbert. Pemuda albino menyambar coklat batangan lain yang masih tergeletak di atas kasurnya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, dia menggeleng.

Tidak. Ini tentu saja akan dia makan sendiri. Ucapnya dalam hati.

Ludwig berdehem selesai mengunyah permen coklat yang Gilbert sumpalkan.

"_Nii_-_san_? Kau mendengarku? Tadi kutanya, Kau-umph!"

Gilbert menggeleng cepat. "Bu-bukan, West! Ini untukku kok!" Potongnya cepat sembari menyuapi Ludwig paksa. Dia sama sekali tak ingin mendengarkan apa-apa dari adiknya saat ini.

Beilschmidt muda kembali hendak berucap bersamaan dengan gerakan Gilbert yang langsung menyuapinya tanpa memberi kesempatan. "_Nom_... _Nii_-_san_ – umph!"

Kembali Gilbert menyuapi paksa. Selesai mengunyah, baru dia akan melanjutkan bicaranya namun Gilbert sudah sigap menyumpalnya dengan permen coklat. "_Nii_-_san_, dengarkan aku bica – amph?"

Menyerah. Ludwig memilih diam karena kenyang makan coklat malam itu. Selain itu wajah Gilbert membuatnya tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh. _'Mungkinkah coklat itu untuk Ivan?_' Tanyanya dalam hati.

* * *

.

.

.

Valentine days di Hetalia Gakuen.

Kelas 3 - F.

Ivan. Pemuda berhelai _platinum_ _blonde_ ditiup angin itu terlihat melamun di pojok kelas sembari melihat ke luar jendela. _Lavender_nya menatap kosong birunya langit bulan Februari kala itu. Sesekali bibir tipisnya terbuka hanya untuk menghela napas berat. Dia melirik tangan kanannya – mengamati sebuah cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya.

_Gilbert. Sedang apa dia sekarang?_

Biasanya dia selalu berada di sampingnya. Sejujurnya Ivan ingin bertemu dengannya, namun di sisi lain ia tak ingin membuat orang yang disukainya merasa jijik karena keabnormalannya. Kepalanya tertunduk di atas meja sekarang – menyesali perbuatannya beberapa hari lalu. Harusnya dia mendengarkan nasehat kakak perempuannya untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya jika tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini –

_Puk! _

"Hei! Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Sebuah tepukan menyentuh kepala halusnya.

_Suara itu..._

Ivan memberanikan diri mendongak. Violetnya kini beradu pandang dengan sepasang kilatan merah. "Gilbert-_kun_? Kenapa Kau – "

"Diam dan ikut saja. Kita pergi ke atap."

"Tapi, bel – "

Sebuah dering bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi, menginterupsi kedua siswa itu. "Kau dengar itu?" Tanyanya ragu.

Belum sempat Ivan berucap lebih panjang, tangannya langsung ditarik paksa oleh Gilbert. Dia menyeretnya keluar kelas, tak peduli pendapat mereka yang melihatnya, tak peduli tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan padanya, tak peduli dengan bisik-bisik siswi yang dilaluinya. Tujuannya sekarang hanya satu : membawa Ivan ke atap sekolah dan menyelesaikan semua ini. Gilbert berjalan dengan langkah panjang yang membuat Ivan di belakangnya mengikuti sambil menautkan alis bingung. Sekarang mereka menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah.

_Braakk _

Suara pintu terakhir tujuan mereka terbuka, menampilkan pemandangan langit biru serta pagar-pagar besi pembatas. Deru udara panas di atas atap sekolah memenuhi pendengaran kedua insan itu. Gilbert menutup pintu diikuti suara debaman agak keras. Badan tegapnya kini berhadapan langsung dengan badan lebih tinggi beberapa senti, menatap tajam ke arah pemuda asal _Russia_ dalam kediaman sembari mengatur napasnya yang masih naik turun.

Perlahan gerakan pundaknya memelan, napasnya kembali teratur. Helaian keperakan acaknya gemulai ditiup angin panas. Ivan ikut diam, wajahnya masih tertunduk tak berani menatap lawannya.

"_Ja_," Gilbert mengawali, "Aku tak mau berlama-lama di sini. Jadi langsung saja." Lanjutnya mengambil jeda secara misterius. "Kau tahu kalau aku ini laki-laki normal, tapi Kau tiba-tiba saja menyatakan suka padaku itu membuatku syok. Mengetahui dari adikku ternyata Kau seorang abnormal membuatku lebih syok. Kau tahu? Gara-gara pernyataanmu beberapa hari lalu membuatku seperti orang linglung. Ditambah lagi, Kau malah menjauhiku. Kau bilang Kau suka padaku, tapi Kau menjauhiku…" Gilbert berhenti sejenak untuk menyembunyikan nada suaranya yang entah kenapa sedikit bergetar, "Aku tidak mengerti dengan percintaan seorang _gay_. Apa suka yang Kau maksud hanya sebuah pernyataan saja? Kau memberiku cincin, tapi Kau menyuruhku untuk melupakan pernyataanmu begitu saja. Ka-kau pikir mudah melupakannya?" Gilbert berhenti untuk mengambil napas. "Jika Kau menyuruhku melupakannya begitu saja, seharusnya Kau tidak menyatakan perasaan suka dari awal…"

Entah mengapa suara yang sedari tadi dipenuhi sulut emosi disertai getaran kini meredam digantikan suara pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Ivan menggigit bibirnya, mendengarkan satu demi satu pernyataan Gilbert yang terasa sangat menyesakkan. Dia tahu ini semua salahnya, harusnya dia benar-benar mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya. Dia harusnya tak terbawa suasana hingga berkata jujur mengenai perasaannya. Kepalanya tertunduk pasrah, dia tak akan memaksa Gilbert untuk menyukainya. Dia memang benar-benar menyukai Gilbert, satu-satunya temannya dan satu-satunya orang yang mengajaknya berteman. Karena itu dia tak ingin menjerat Gilbert pada jurang yang sama, namun juga tak dapat menahan diri untuk memiliki pemuda albino itu. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan mengambil cuti sekolah untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya atau mungkin pindah ke sekolah lain walau berat jika harus meninggalkan Gilbert. Melupakannya.

Keduanya sama-sama diam sampai suara dengusan kesal terdengar dari sang pemuda albino. "Angkat wajahmu. Aku tak mau berbicara pada rambut _unawesome_mu." Ujarnya dengan suara lantang walau agak dipaksa.

Perlahan kepala platina itu terangkat, wajah porselennya menghadap tepat di depan Gilbert. Alisnya bertaut ragu melihat pemuda asal _Germany_ melihat ke arahnya dengan wajah bersemu agak tegang. Apa Gilbert sakit?

"Gil?"

"Di-diam! Giliranku bicara belum selesai!" bentaknya kesal.

Ivan diam, menatap lawannya dengan pandangan cemas.

Gilbert tampak mengambil napas dalam-dalam, "Kau tahu? Gara-gara kau aku jadi depresi berat. Makan tak enak, tidur tak bisa. Ini semua karena pernyataan bodohmu. Kau itu satu-satunya temanku yang paling _unawesome_ sedunia! Kau tahu?"

"Maafkan aku,"

"_Ja_. Kau memang seharusnya minta maaf lebih awal. Karena sekarang _oresama_ tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, kecuali-"

"Eh? Kecuali apa, Gil?"

"Kecuali Kau menarik kata-katamu kalau aku tidak perlu menjawab pernyataanmu beberapa hari yang lalu."

Alis platina bertaut mencerna ucapan pemuda albino di hadapannya, "Ma-maksudnya… Kau-?" tatapan antara percaya dan tak percaya tergambar jelas di mimik wajah Ivan.

"_Ja_. _Ich liebe dich_, Ivan." Ucapnya lantang seusai jeda beberapa detiknya.

Ivan tertegun. Matanya membulat sempurna. Entah mengapa suara desiran angin panas yang menerpa wajah porselennya terasa begitu sejuk. Dia tak mampu berkata apa-apa, membalas pun ia tak sanggup. Lutut berbalut celana panjang biru-kotak seragam sekolahnya bergetar hingga membuatnya kesulitan berdiri tegap dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk. Aliran bening seketika mengalir melewati pelupuk mata tanpa penghalang - dia menangis.

"He-hei! Ka-kau kenapa?" Gilbert gugup. Duduk berjongkok di depan lawannya. Tangan pucat menarik kedua pipi _chubby_ sang pemuda asal _Russia_ kesal, membuatnya menjerit kesakitan.

"Gi-gilbert-_kun_!" Teriaknya berusaha menarik kedua tangan albino dari pipinya.

Gilbert melepaskan cubitan pipinya, maniknya kini menatap tajam menusuk violet di hadapannya. "Lalu, kenapa kau menangis? Aku sudah memberimu jawaban 'kan?" Ujarnya kesal, namun langsung dihadiahi sebuah pelukan hangat.

Gilbert terkejut. Ivan menggeleng dalam pelukannya. Dia mengusap aliran bening di wajahnya. Diam sejenak untuk menghentikan isak-tangis pelannya. Membuat Gilbert harus mendengus heran. Tangan pucatnya mengelus helaian _platinum_ _blonde_ Ivan yang tengah menyandarkan kepala di bahu kirinya. Tubuh mereka begitu dekat membuat Ivan dapat merasakan detak jantung tak beraturan milik Gilbert. Sangat cepat, bahkan lebih cepat dari detak jatungnya sendiri. Ivan tersenyum samar.

"Kau gugup, _da_?" Tanyanya membuat Gilbert buru-buru mendorong kedua bahu pemuda _Russia_ agar melepaskan pelukan mereka. Sekilas dia dapat melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi pucat sang albino.

"E-enak saja! Si-siapa yang gugup, hah – umph?"

Protesan Gilbert terhalang oleh tangan Ivan yang menarik paksa belakang kepalanya diikuti sebuah ciuman tepat di bibir. Gilbert berusaha memberontak, tapi kalah ketika tangan lebar lain sudah menarik pinggangnya semakin mendekat – ia tak mampu menolak. Matanya kini terpejam pasrah, tangan putih pucat meremas baju di kedua pundak berbalut syal yang sedikit melorot.

Lidah liat basah menggeliat di atas bibir pucatnya, membuatnya tanpa sadar membuka akses mulutnya. Segera saja, daging lunak basah tak bertulang itu menelusup memasuki rongga mulutnya. Gilbert mendesah tertahan merasakan bagaimana lidahnya dihisap diikuti gigitan ringan. Tubuhnya bergetar heboh atas sensasi aneh yang membuatnya menginkan lebih, tapi juga takut.

_Ja_, sebenarnya Gilbert sangat takut jika semua ini terjadi. Namun, di sisi lain dia juga tak bisa mengabaikan Ivan. Entah sejak kapan dia mulai begitu peduli padanya, bahkan mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia abnormal. Gilbert hanya tak dapat meninggalkannya sendirian. Senyumnya, panggilannya, suaranya, bahkan sentuhannya, semuanya. Gilbert menginginkan semua tentang Ivan.

Tapi, apa ini adalah pilihan yang _benar_?

Entah mengapa dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Ivan menyudahi pagutannya saat merasakan cengkraman di pundaknya melemah. Dia menjilat bibirnya sembari melihat Gilbert terengah, tangan pucat mengusap bibirnya yang terlihat memerah bekas gigitan. Wajah pucatnya kini dipenuhi semburat merah, membuat Ivan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Gilbert salah tingkah.

"Ja-jangan melihatku begitu!" Bentaknya memalingkan muka – mencari objek lain yang bisa diamati.

"Aku senang." Ivan bekata riang, "Aku senang Kau akan menjadi bagian dariku. Aku akan melindungimu – "

"Cukup! Aku laki-laki! Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri!" Potong Gilbert, warna mukanya makin memerah - bersikeras mempertahankan harga dirinya.

Anggukan adalah tanggapan dari Ivan, senyun polosnya makin mengembang. Dia nyaris lupa kalau Gilbert juga laki-laki sama sepertinya. Pemuda albino mendesah melihat senyuman polos Ivan. Dia paling jengkel jika dihadapkan pada senyuman seperti itu. Menyebalkan tapi juga tak bisa dia benci.

"Jadi, ini acara membolos bersama kedua kita?" Ivan mencoba mengingat.

Gilbert tersadar, dia meraba jaket merahnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kotak mungil berbalut kertas warna perak. "Jangan kau kira aku menyuruhmu ke sini hanya untuk berbicara saja," ucapnya diikuti jeda sejenak. Tangan pucat terulur, memberikan bungkusan kotak itu untuk Ivan. Wajahnya memerah lagi, namun hanya sebentar. "Jadilah Valentineku." Lanjut Gilbert.

Ivan nyaris tak berkedip. Perlahan tangannya meraih bungkusan box itu, menaruhnya di atas lantai. Kini violetnya menatap _red_-_violet_ lain di depannya. Tatapannya melembut. "Aku mau." Ucapnya kemudian.

Gilbert tersenyum, merasa beban yang ada di punggungnya sejak beberapa hari lalu lenyap secara perlahan. Ini berarti dia membuat beban baru, konsekuensi yang harus dia terima jika bersama Ivan, itu berarti dia sama abnormalnya - dia juga _gay_. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika orang lain tahu? Bagaimana jika Ludwig tahu? Bagaimana jika ayahnya tahu? Teman-temannya, Francis, Antonio, Feliciano, Roderich, Elizabeta? Gilbert tak ingin mereka semua menjauhinya, namun juga tak ingin jauh dari Ivan.

_Apa benar pilihannya membalas perasaan Ivan adalah pilihan benar?_

_Apa benar ini pilihan yang harus dia ambil?_

_Bagaimana jika pilihannya ini ternyata..._

_Salah?_

Gilbert tercekat menahan napasnya tegang. Berat. Ini terlalu berat untuknya.

"Gilbert-_kun_?" Sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh pipinya, membuat lamunannya lenyap seketika. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ivan cemas, mengelus pipi pucat.

Dingin dapat Gilbert rasakan menusuk hingga sumsumnya. Apa Ivan memiliki suhu tubuh sedingin ini? Dia menggenggam tangan lawannya, membiarkan suhu mereka bercampur - menghilangkan dinginnya telapak tangan lebar itu.

"Aku tak tahu..." Ujar pemuda albino bernada rendah, "Aku tak tahu apakah yang kulakukan ini benar atau mungkin salah." Lanjutnya. Manik merah menatap pagar besi jaring-jaring di atap sekolah. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang terdekatku jika tahu hubungan kita, ayahku, adikku, teman-temanku, semuanya... Aku tak tahu..." Gilbert nyaris putus asa.

"Begitu, _da_?" Balas Ivan datar.

"Eh?"

"Gilbert-_kun_, sebenarnya aku juga berada dalam posisi yang tak jauh berbeda denganmu." Lanjutnya. Gilbert terdiam.

Memang benar Ivan sebagai pasangannya juga berada dalam posisi yang tak jauh berbeda darinya.

"Aku ingin Kau mendengarkan ucapanku sekarang." Katanya bernada serius, membuat Gilbert terpaksa memperhatikan lawannya.

Ivan mengambil napas sejenak. "Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa sekarang pemuda bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt tidak sendirian, sekarang dia terikat bersama Ivan Braginski. Walaupun akan banyak hal yang menanti kita di depan sana entah apapun itu, tapi kita akan melewatinya bersama-sama karena kita saling memiliki." Ucap Ivan panjang lebar. Gilbert masih diam.

"Jadi," Ivan kembali melanjut, "Jika memang bersamaku bukanlah pilihan yang _benar_," sebuah senyuman terukir bersama pandangan lembut pemilik violet bertubuh tinggi tegap, membuat Gilbert merona tanpa sadar. "Tapi aku yakinkan kalau pilihanmu bersamaku adalah pilihan _tepat_. Kau tidak akan menyesal memilih jalan bersamaku." Senyuman Ivan kian melembut wajah porselennya memerah menahan malu.

Detik berikutnya hanya ada kediaman diantara mereka. Hening. Baik Ivan maupun Gilbert tak bergeming sedikitpun, kini wajah keduanya sama-sama merah. Samar, dering bel tanda pergantian jam pelajaran terdengar menjadi _backsound_ keduanya. Jeda terjadi beberapa detik setelah bunyi bel sekolah, diikuti suara tawa garing dari pemilik bibir pucat.

"Kau terdengar seperti aktor film romansa!" Ujarnya terkikik ragu. Ivan cemberut seketika.

Ia memarik kedua tangan Gilbert. "Tapi aku serius, Gil!" Ucapnya bersikukuh.

"_Ja_. _Ja_. Aku paham." Ia menarik tangannya untuk memeluk pemuda lebih tinggi, "Mohon jaga aku yang _awesome_ ini, walaupun mungkin malah aku yang akan lebih banyak menjagamu nantinya." Wajah merah tersembunyi di balik pundak bersyal. Ivan tersenyum.

"_Da_. Serahkan saja padaku, Aku akan menjagamu." Ujarnya diikuti sebuah kecupan di kepala berhelai keperakan.

Kali ini Gilbert menurut. Entah apapun yang akan dikatakan orang-orang, dia tak perlu ambil pusing karena dia mempunyai Ivan sekarang. Dia sudah mempunyai bahu sandaran yang akan dia pakai jika ditolak oleh semua orang. _Ja_. Ivan mungkin memang _unawesome_, tapi Gilbert membutuhkannya untuk mempertahankan ke-_awesome_-annya.

.

_Butsukaru futari to doujino suki karami au furomaaju_  
_kirai sae uraomote bokura ima koishiteru_

_sukiyo kirai wakatteru sukiyo_  
_sukida igai arienai sukida_  
_suki to kirai owaranai_  
_suki kirai_

_._

_._

_._

_FIN?_

_._

_._

_._

Omake

Atap sekolah masih sepi. Hanya diisi dua remaja Hetalia Gakuen yang sedang bolos sejak jam pelajaran pertama di mulai.

"Gil, dari mana kau membeli coklat ini?" Tanya Ivan sembari mengunyah coklat valentinenya.

"Toko di tengah kota. Kenapa?"

"Uhm..." Pemuda bersyal tipis cuek tak menjawab, lebih memilih menyibukkan diri mengunyah coklatnya.

"Hoi, katakan!" Kehilangan kesabaran, tangan pucat menarik syal di bagian leher depan pemuda polos.

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya berpikir, apa Kau tidak mendapatkan hadiah kondom di coklat yang kau beli?" Cengkraman di syalnya mengendur, digantikan kedua alis Gilbert yang bertaut penasaran atas maksud ucapannya. "Karena aku mendengar berita menyebutkan : beberapa toko coklat memberikan gratisan kondom pada pembeli." Seulas senyum tercipta.

Muka Gilbert kini yang cuek tak tertarik. "Sayangnya coklat yang kubeli tidak berhadiah kondom. Lagi pula untuk apa benda seperti itu? Kita tak membutuhkannya 'kan?"

Ivan terlihat berbinar mendengarnya, membuat Gilbert _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"_Da_. Tentu saja kita tak memerlukan benda itu." Senyuman mengembang bagai bunga matahari. "Kita bisa langsung membuat banyak bayi." Ucapnya sepolos kertas.

Gilbert melotot ke arahnya, "A-apa maksudmu 'membuat banyak bayi'?" Tanyanya ragu, jelas wajah pucatnya sedikit bersemu.

"Kita akan punya tiga anak. Laki-laki, laki-laki, dan yang ketiga juga laki-laki."

"Makanya kubilang, Apa maksudmu? Aku ini laki-laki! Mana bisa-"

"Lalu kita akan tinggal di tempat yang banyak ditumbuhi bunga matahahari~" Terlihat pemuda _platinum_ _blonde_ mulai berkhayal.

"He-hei! Dengarkan aku Ivan! Ki-kita baru saja jadian, jadi... Bisa kita mulai dengan cara yang lebih normal? Maksudku kita pacaran dulu, lalu berkencan dan sejenisnya. Aku tidak siap jika harus menikah. Kau tahu 'kan kalau kita masih sekolah? Jangan membicarakan anak dan rumah idamanmu sekarang."

"Hum!" Jawab Ivan sekenanya, Gilbert tersenyum. '_Akhirnya dia mendengarku juga_'.

"Nama belakangmu tidak akan Beilschmidt lagi, tapi berubah jadi Braginski, _da_." Ucapnya tak nyambung.

"ARGH! DENGARKAN AKU BAKA!"

.

.

.

_Fin?_

.

.

.

Omake 2

Gilbert membuka pintu kayu berpapan persegi panjang dengan tulisan nama '_Ludwig'_ di depan kamar. Terlihat olehnya pemuda _blonde_ sedang menulis di atas meja belajarnya.

"_Nii_-_san_, kalau Kau lapar, aku sudah menyiapkan _pancake_ di atas meja makan." Ujar pemuda lebih muda tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Gilbert berbinar.

Jeda.

Gilbert menampar pipinya sendiri hingga menimbulkan semburat merah buatan. "Bukan, West! Aku ingin bicara padamu!"

"_Ja_. Katakan dan cepat pergi-"

"Aku… aku… aku _GAY_." Gilbert memejamkan matanya malu seperti wanita yang memberikan surat cinta pada idolanya.

"Lalu?" Ludwig berhenti menulis, berjalan mendekati kakaknya.

Gilbert tertegun. "Ka-kau gak kaget?"

Pemuda _blonde_ menggeleng. Wajahnya masih datar – seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Seolah menjadi seorang _gay_ adalah hal biasa. "Ivan. Benar 'kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

Gilbert menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Dari sikapnya bisa Ludwig pastikan Gilbert menjawab '_ya'_

"_Ja_. Aku sudah tahu semua sejak dulu dari Kiku dan Elizabeta-_san_ yang sering berkumpul di ruang klub saat istirahat."

"_Huh_? Kau tak marah padaku?"

"Untuk apa? Aku yakin _Nii_-_san_ terlalu _awesome_ untuk dimarahi mengenai masalah seperti ini. Kupikir Kau sudah dewasa dan tahu apa yang Kau pilih. Aku tak bisa menghalangimu."

Entah mengapa, Gilbert tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Sebuah pelukan menghambur pada adiknya. "West! Kau adalah adik yang adik paling _awesome_ seduniaa!"

"_Ja_. _Ja_. Berhenti memelukku, _Nii_-_san_…" sebuah senyum terukir, "Cepat makan dan segera tidur."

Gilbert melepas pelukannya. "_Nein_. Hari ini aku akan menginap di rumah Ivan, dia akan menjemputku dengan mobil-"

"Menginap?" Ludwig memicingkan matanya.

Terdengar suara klakson mobil dari depan kediaman Beilschmidt.

"Nah, 'kan. Dia sudah datang. _Ja_. West! Aku berangkat dulu. Kesesese!"

Pemuda albino memulai langkahnya keluar dari kamar adiknya.

"Eh? Tu-tunggu, _Nii_-_san_! A-aku memang mengijinkanmu berpacaran dengan Ivan, tapi menginap itu terlalu cepat! _Nii_-_san_! Oi, _NII_-_SAN_!-"

.

.

.

_**Fin?**_

Oke. Kali ini beneran fin~ (｀フ´)9

Huee~ akhirnya nemu juga hari yang cocok buat update fict ini. Seharusnya ini update tanggal 15 Februari kemarin, tapi~ yah, apa daya… daku hanya author biasa yang dipenuhi tugas sialan dari dosen laknat #eh

_Da_. Dari pada saya nyerocos gak jelas, mending saya langsung ke ucapan terima kasih~

Ucapan terima kasih untuk :

_Lagu Suki Kirai Vocaloid yang dinyanyikan Rin dan Len Kagamine yang terus saya puter buat nyari inspirasi walau endingnya gagal dan melenceng jauuuh dari lagu tersebut._

_Teman-teman RolePlay Hetalia, dll (gak gue sebutin karena terlalu banyak),_

_Para Reader dan Reviewer, Follower, dan Faforiter(?), __sekaligus yang menantikan kelanjutan fict ini__ serta~_

_Para RusPrus shipper dimana pun Anda berada! Kalian AWESOME! Kesesese! XDD_

Balasan Review chapter 1 :

_**Erry-kun**_

_Danke_~ saya kembali membawa RusPrus. Prussia emang manis kyaa! Kyaa! #tahandirinak yep! Entah kenapa lucu aja kalo Ludwig dibikin agak _Brother Complex_. Tada~ ini dia lanjutannya. Gilbert udah ngaku nih sesuai _request_ ternyata xD

_**Xi Lunae**_

_Danke_~ ini lanjutannya. Aduh, maaf kalo Ludwig ngeganggu ya. *iket Ludwig* #eh

Iya. Entah kenapa malah buat setting yang ceritanya dari gak _gay_ menjadi _gay_, padahal tema utamanya bukan itu.

Yaiy! *pasang spanduk RusPrus juga*

_**white skylark**_

_Mein Gott_ juga! #nah

_Danke_~ akhirnya aku mendapatkan cinta~ *efek kelamaan jones* iya. Kadang saya juga merasa sedih, tapi ceria kembali kalo udah ketemu sesame pecinta RusPrus. Ini lanjutannya~

_**Acriel Braginschmidt**_

_Danke_~ maafkan saya karena telah membuatmu menunggu begitu lama, _da~ _#sapague

Saya emang _awesome_, tapi mungkin gak se-_awesome_ Prussi, _da_~ Wah, Ludwig dibilang pengganggu lagi. *cambuk Ludwig* #eh

Ini sudah lanjut~ dan, saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa memenuhi request peperangan antara pair-pair yang kamu sebutkan, nee~ mungkin nantinya kalau ada ide saya bakal buat beberapa pair yang kamu sebutkan. Yah, walau bagaimana pun saya juga seorang penganut paham Uke!Prussia harem dan Seme!Russia harem #laknatsudahhidupku

.

.

.

Maaf apabila banyak salah dan kekurangan dalam Fict ini, akhir kata, terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca~ ^w^


End file.
